Naughty Elf, Bad Kitty
by Sweet Dream
Summary: K/K - Sequel to Upside Down. Kurt and Kitty are up to no good...
1. Logan's Bad Hair Day

Title:  Naughty Elf, Bad Kitty

Author:  Sweet Dreams

Fandom:  X-Men: Evolution

Rating:  PG (mild language, insaneness)

Genre:  Humor/Romance

Pairing:  Kurt/Kitty

Summary:  Sequel to "Upside Down". Kurt and Kitty are up to no good… (No, this is not a lemon. I think I need to change the title and summary…) (If you didn't read "Upside Down", read it now. Otherwise you won't be able to understand what's going on here.)

Disclaimer:  I'm only saying this once—I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I don't want to, anyway. Get it? Got it? Good.

Author's Note:  You guys asked for a sequel—you got it. Sorry if the characters are slightly OOC – I'm not an obsessive fan here. . This will be longer than its prequel, but not too long, considering that it's pretty much pointless…It just follows the idea that Kurt and Kitty are the biggest troublemakers of the Institute—Pointless K/K humor. I'm not writing this to impress, I'm writing it to _amuse_. That's the point of humor. Insanity ensues. You have been warned…

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 1 – Logan's Bad Hair Day

A month has passed since Kurt and Kitty's "Kodak moment". Even though they didn't get to go to Hawaii, they were still pretty happy. Kurt was happy because the girl of his dreams was finally his—Kitty was happy because of her relationship with Kurt, but also because the mansion had been empty and quiet for once. In fact, she had not gotten a single headache since the others left, which was miraculous.

Unfortunately, Logan didn't let them off the hook that easily. They were still grounded, and were required to complete a thirty minute Danger Room session with him every day for a month. Luckily, today was their last day of punishment. (Although to Logan, it wasn't punishment—just extra training.) Plus, they had to wake up early, and today Kitty wasn't awake when she was _supposed_ to be…

The "Pryde" of the X-men was still sound asleep cuddling her stuffed Lockheed.

"Mmm…Kurt…" She muttered, as she smiled in her sleep as she turned around in her bed, holding her Lockheed even tighter. Now she was facing her alarm clock, which was on her nightstand next to her bed. _That's when she awoke from her deep slumber._

The petite brunette slowly opened her clear blue cat-like eyes; her light irises moved around as she lazily glanced at her surroundings.

"Oh…it was just a dream. Heh."

Then her eyes met her alarm clock, which read – 12:03PM

Immediately she bolted up in bed. "Ack! Why didn't the stupid thing ring?!"

BAMF! Kurt appeared in his pajamas (a white t-shirt and silver drawstring pants), hanging upside down on Kitty's ceiling lamp. "Katzchen, if you didn't keep phasing your hand through it all of the time…"

Kitty sighed. "I _know_. But the Prof designed it to resist the effects of my powers." |1|

"Maybe your powers are stronger now. The alarm clock doesn't stand a chance." Kurt grinned, flashing his cute fangs at his girlfriend as he hung off her lamp.

Kitty smirked before she grabbed her stuffed Lockheed and threw it at him.

Kurt caught the toy before it could hit him. "Aw, poor baby. You treat your stuffed animals like this?" The blue fuzzy mutant 'ported to the ground and pet Lockheed lovingly.

Kitty flashed Kurt a naughty grin. "Which stuffed animal are you talking about? _You,_ or Lockheed?"

"Oooh. _Dirty talk_…" Kurt tossed Lockheed onto Kitty's bed and advanced closer to her. "So I'm your stuffed _animal_ now, hmm..?"

Kitty playfully bit down on her lower lip as she got out of bed; clad in her pink pajamas. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he looked her over. Her long, gorgeous brown hair was messy and tangled in curls, yet she looked wildly beautiful like that; not crappy like most people do in the mornings. He never got tired of staring at her—she was like an angel to him, with a pure sense of innocence…He felt so lucky to be with her. She was his dream come true, the past month was heaven for him.

Kitty was just as infatuated with him, as he was with her—although he never knew it. With her amazing prismatic eyes, she gave him 'the stare'…the stare that told him that she was up to something.

Kurt returned her stare with a look that said, 'bring-it-on' – and that's exactly what she did. Kitty pounced at him and he caught her in his arms, then lifted her up and carried her in the same way that one would carry a baby. |2|

Kitty wrapped her slender arms around him; then smiled up at him while he looked down upon her. His soft blue bangs fell over the sides of his matching soft blue face as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

This sickeningly tender moment would have continued if it had not been for the rude interruption that followed. A very grumpy-looking Logan suddenly knocked on the door and then opened it without even waiting to be invited in. He glared at them with an angry expression…though they could not see his expression due to the fact that their backs were facing him.

"What the heck are you two kids doin'? Elf, you ain't s'posed to be in here." Logan growled.

Kurt, who was still holding his Katzchen in his arms, turned around to face their angry instructor. The duo stared wide-eyed at Logan for a minute before they burst into giggles.

Now Logan looked perplexed. "I'll never understand you two kids. You know that the rest of the team is coming home _today_, right?"

Kurt placed Kitty down on the ground so she could stand up. They had stopped giggling and now had the goofiest grins on as they stared at Logan. "Mister Logan, what's with your hair? I think I digged your old look better." Apparently the news that Logan had wasn't as entertaining as Logan was himself…

Logan's hair didn't have "wings" today; instead it was spiky all around. Messy, like hat/bed hair messy.

"Don't be changin' the subject, Half-Pint. If you must know, I ran out of hair gel and I lent all my hats to the kids for their trip, so I'm stuck like this with a bad hair day. At least my hair ain't **pink_!_ Now you two crazy kids better get dressed and get downstairs soon before I decide to give you an extra Danger Room session. An' Elf? I better not catch you in here again."**

Kurt gave Logan his best puppy-dog eyes before 'porting to his room. In response to that, Logan shook his head, rolled his eyes and left; closing the door behind him.

After the guys left, Kitty sighed. She loved the peace and quiet that she and Kurt had together that month, but today was the last day she'd enjoy those comforts because soon…the mansion would be over-crowded again.

~*~*~*~

Kurt and Kitty were dressed and were downstairs eating breakfast. Kurt looked cute as always; he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. Kitty was in a blood-red, short-sleeved, button-up shirt and black stretch flares, and her hair was tied back in her usual pony-tail.

Logan was casually sitting on the windowsill nearby (the windowsill was large enough to serve as an extra seat) in his black t-shirt, and tight jeans, reading his newspaper and drinking his spiked coffee (Yes. His coffee _is spiked.) …while keeping an eye on the two troublemakers._

Kitty was sitting across from Kurt on the dining room table, eating a donut while playing something on her laptop.

Kurt's tail was being…really active for some reason. It needed to grab hold of something, so it delicately wrapped itself around Kitty's bare ankle.

Kitty halted her game and looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow until he met her questioning gaze. He smiled mischievously at her when he realized where his tail was. It brought back some memories…

Kitty decided to play along, so she slipped her foot out of her brown leather slide-in shoe and found his animalistic foot with hers. Kurt could feel her leg and the side of her small foot caressing the side of his, while his tail was still wrapped around her ankle.

The best part was that Logan never suspected a thing. But when he coughed, Kurt and Kitty stopped what they were doing, directed their attention to Logan…and immediately broke out laughing again.

Annoyed, Logan looked up from his paper.

Kitty grinned. "Sorry Mister Logan, you just…you look _so funny."_

Logan cast an innocent glance at Kurt. "Elf, do you have a hat I can borrow?"

At that, Kurt and Kitty started laughing again.

"If you lend me a hat—then you both get a free ticket out of today's Danger Room session." Logan didn't want to be the laughing-stock of the entire Institute when the others got home…

That statement caused Kurt and Kitty to stop their laughter. "It's a deal!" Both shouted simultaneously.

~*~*~*~

"How about _this_ one?" Kitty pulled out a hideous green flowered Hawaiian bucket hat out of Kurt's messy closet.

Kurt took the hat out of her hands and examined it. "Hmm…do you think that Logan would look more stupid in this one? I like the rainbow clown afro better…" Kurt held up a scary curly rainbow-colored afro wig for Kitty to see.

Kitty giggled. "Yeah, but I mean, come _on Kurt. Logan would so totally NOT wear _that_."_

"Good point. Oh…but we can _make him wear it…" Kurt grinned lopsidedly at her._

A look of doubt passed over Kitty's pretty face. "We'll get in trouble again…"

"_I'll_ take the blame. But I'll need your help. Here's the plan…" The Fuzzy Dude started to tell the Kitty Cat his plan.

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued..???

A/N:  Hah! I love Logan. That's why I love torturing him. (That…didn't make any sense…) Anyway, because I've won the award for Worst-Written-German-Accent, I'm not doing any accents—period. But that's a good thing.

|1| – Watching the 1st season episode "Grim Reminder" (It was the Kurt/Kitty and Wolverine episode when they went to Canada.) at the beginning, Kitty phases her hand through her alarm clock but it doesn't short out, it just turns off. So this is my explanation for why it did that. Although I doubt it's possible…

|2| – They can do this in The Sims game. (FYI, I've got Kurt and Kitty downloaded onto my Sims game…) ;P

This chapter was…blah. The story gets funnier when they start pulling pranks on everybody. Reviews would be appreciated. =)

Next Update:  ?/? (I don't know if I should continue. It's hard to write humor in a fandom where angst is the dominant genre. Personally, I like this – it's a cute/amusing story, I just want to know if anyone would be interested in reading more. Let me know.)


	2. Clowns and Claws

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews. I'm continuing this for you guys. :D

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 – Clowns and Claws

Kitty jumped up on Kurt's bed and stood on it while she shook her head. "Kurt, I think your plan stinks…"

Kurt jumped up on the bed, got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin over her shoulder; his eyelids fell heavy and he smiled as he took in her sweet scent. He could smell her hair—the fragrant shampoo and conditioner she used…mixed with her light perfume. "Mmm, Katzchen you smell good…"

Kitty placed one of her hands over his. "Fuzzy, you're changing the subject…"

Kurt nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Fine. Let's forget it, then."

With a smile, Kitty turned around and gazed into his sunny eyes. "Do you still have the picture that Logan took of us…upside down?" She asked softly, with a sparkling glint in her eye.

Kurt nodded. "It's on the ceiling right _there." He pointed straight up. The printed-out picture was taped on the ceiling over their heads. "Every night I can see it up there. It helps me have good dreams--"_

"_Kurt._"

"—Of us…" Kurt took her hand and led her off the bed and to the floor.

"Let's do it one more time," Kitty smiled slyly, "Before the others get here."

Right after Kitty said that, Kurt rushed to his balcony and pulled the curtains closed. Kitty ran to go lock the door. _This time, they wanted it to be private._

Kurt crawled up the wall to the lamp and got into position; Kitty phased up through the ceiling—then phased her upper body down. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt's tail circled her waist and he pulled her against him. They held each other and kissed in a position that no ordinary human could ever hope to achieve. The moment was too short for both of them; it was an extremely uncomfortable position, but knowing that they could accomplish the impossible was the thrill that got them to like it.

When they had enough, Kurt 'ported them to the ground—they were still holding each other when they heard a knock on the door.

"Kurt, I changed my mind." Kitty whispered, "Let's go with the plan."

Still holding her, Kurt chuckled, "I guess being upside down can change a person's mind…Okay Kitty. Let's do it."

"I'll get the walkie-talkies and you go see who's at the door." Kitty instructed.

Kurt nodded. Then Kitty phased away through a wall. Someone was speaking from the other side of the door, "Kurt? May I ask what--?"

Kurt ran to the door and opened it—it was Hank. "Hello!" Kurt chirped with a phony grin.

"Logan is getting irritated because you aren't downstairs with his hat…and the others should be arriving at any minute now."

"Oh…_right._ Tell him I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright." Hank walked away.

Kurt shut the door—locked it—and breathed out a sigh of relief. Just then, Kitty phased in through a wall with the walkie-talkies in hand. Kurt grinned mischievously and grabbed the curly rainbow clown afro wig from his closet then turned to Kitty and flashed her a thumbs-up sign.

Their evil plan was underway.

~*~*~*~

3:00PM

Kurt was crouched down beside the mansion's staircase; not too far from the mansion's front door. The entrance-way to the kitchen was nearby and Logan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, as he waited for his hat delivery. The gruff man was not aware of Kurt's location.

Right then, Hank walked downstairs. Logan cast a glance at the blue furry beastly man. "Well? Is the Elf bringing it, or what?"

Hank sighed. "Yes. Though I don't see why you feel the need to wear a hat. Your hair looks fine to me…"

"Well that's probably because my hair is now identical in appearance to your shaggy fur." Logan replied with a classic smartass smirk.

"Oh, grow up, Logan." Hank smirked back at Logan before he disappeared into the living room.

"I _have_ grown up. I'm a hell of a lot older than I look, and you know it, Hank!"

Kurt grinned and stifled a laugh from his hiding spot. He'd never seen those two in an argument before, especially one so childish as this one.

Suddenly the mansions outside gates could be heard creaking open.

'_They're here…'_ Kurt ducked his head, put the walkie-talkie to his pointy elven ear and pressed the 'talk' button, "This is Fuzzy Elf to Sex Kitten, do you read me?" He spoke quietly into the phone; low enough not to be heard by Logan.

Kitty, who was upstairs standing in the room above, opened her pretty blue eyes wide and dropped her jaw when she received Kurt's call. "_SEX KITTEN?! Kurt, that's pathetic man."_

Kurt chuckled. "I think it's hot. Well anyway, Logan is at the kitchen entrance-way. Do you know where that position is across from the floor above?"

"Yes, I'm there."

"Good. Because you're on. Go. _Now. Fuzzy Elf, over and out." Kurt turned off the walkie-talkie._

Logan was just about to leave, but that's when Kitty fell through the ceiling above him. He got startled as she hit his back with her foot when she came down. She also managed to slip the afro wig onto Logan's head in the process. Perfect fit.

Kitty gasped and pretended to be shocked—she was a great actress. "Oh my…Mister Logan, I am SO sorry. I came down to give you the hat…well what do you know? It's on your head right now. You've never looked better. I _dig_ it." Kitty grinned from ear-to-ear as she stared up at Logan in the curly rainbow-colored afro. It took every ounce of mental strength inside of her not to explode in laughter.

Kurt stood up and turned away from the scene, covered his mouth with a three-fingered hand and bit down on his lip to prevent himself from laughter.

"Thanks, Half-Pint. Now where's the Elf?"

Kurt removed his hand from his mouth (which was a little bloody because he had bitten down on his lip with his fangs) turned around and walked to Logan—he tried hard not to have his eyes meet his head.

Kitty nodded towards Kurt, "There's Kurt."

Logan turned to face Kurt. "Elf, do I look good, or what?"

Before Kurt could reply, the front door to the mansion opened…

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

A/N:  ^________^ (Don't you all hate cliffhangers? Don't worry. I won't make it a habit.)

**Shout-outs: **(I don't usually do shout-outs but I'm in a good mood, so why not?)

JDH3 – Thank you so much and…**_KURTTY FOREVER_!!! ;)**

JB – Thanks! Yeah, Logan _is_ gonna get it. Just wait until the next chapter. =P

NegaCat – Thanks!

Ari Powwel – 2 days? Cool. update Okay! I read the chapter! You do write fighting good—better than the crappy way that _I_ do it…^^;;

george – Thank you! You'll see some reactions soon. =)

Kitty – Glad you like the story. I got the X-Men: Evolution sim skins a _long_ time ago; I don't remember the site where I got them from, though. Sorry. . It was an X-Men: Evolution fan site somewhere…Surf the web—you're bound to find them eventually.

Raskolion Phoenix – Thanks and no, you didn't review Upside Down. In fact, most of you didn't…::evil glare::…but that's okay. Heh. Logan in his rainbow clown afro…maybe he could be the new mascot for the McDonald commercials? Lol. :D

Stevie Storm – Thank you! I don't think Kitty can do the phasing through the ceiling trick, but I find it amusing, and this _is fiction, so…why not? ;)_

Blast – I'm keeping it up, man. ;)

Vinter – Thank you! And thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list. I really appreciate that. =)

me – Thanks!

InsanePenman – Yep. I did tell you that I would write a sequel. I'm glad you like it. I don't know why people here don't like writing sweet and funny stories…

~*~*~*~

Well, next chapter is hilarious, because we get to see how everyone reacts to Logan's new look. And Rogue and Jean suspect that something is going on between Kurt and Kitty…


	3. Puppy Love

A/N:  And once again, thank you for the reviews and thanks to everyone who's just put me on their favorite author's lists. Just a quick reminder: This is not a serious story. It's just crazy, pointless humor. That's what I'm famous for. Well…not exactly _famous, but…whatever. =)_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3 – Puppy Love

Rogue was the first one to walk in the house. She looked pissed as usual with her trademark scowl planted on her face which was red from sun-burn.

Logan casually walked over to her. "Hey Stripes. Long time no see."

Kurt and Kitty stared at each other for a moment, grinned idiotically, and then directed their attention back to Rogue and Logan.

Rogue stood there frozen for a minute as she eyed Logan with her icy green eyes. Then…her eyes lit up and her scowl magically disappeared. In fact, a smile played on the corners of her dark purple lips.

Kitty elbowed Kurt, "Watch. She's going to crack any minute now."

"No doubt." Kurt replied.

"Is this some kind of…of _joke_?" Rogue stuttered as she broke into what could possibly be the largest Rogue grin in the history of her entire life.

Logan's forehead wrinkled in confusion under the clown afro as he eyed the Goth. "What are you talking about..?"

Rogue couldn't hold back any longer. She ran to the living room in an uncontrolled psychotic fit of laughter.

Then Scott and Jean came in. The look on their faces…Jean lifted up her camera that was hanging off her neck and took a photograph of Logan.

"Okay. Is this some kind of messed-up joke you guys planned on, because it sure as hell ain't funny." Logan looked pissed…in his colorful afro.

Surprisingly, Mr.-Stiff-Scott cracked before Jean. He was on the floor cackling like a hyena; tears gushing forth from under his ruby quartz shades. Jean snapped away with her camera until she ran out of film. Then when she and Scott couldn't take it anymore they ran upstairs in laughter together, while they held hands. It was a ridiculous sight to say the least.

The new mutants had entered the house from the garage door and a couple of them walked through the kitchen to the entrance-way and saw Logan, who was steamed because he had absolutely no clue as to why his students were freaking out at the sight of him. A few of the new mutants erupted in laughter; others were too tired from the trip to even pay any attention to the situation.

Kurt and Kitty were giggling like crazy.

Finally the Professor was wheeled into the house by Ororo. That's when Hank entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. "What on Earth is going on here?" Hank looked around the room until he spotted Logan. Then he blinked hard. "Mine eyes doth deceive me, for this is only an illusion. A dream. A figment of my imagination. This simply cannot be--" As Hank continued his babble, the Professor and Ororo tried to suppress laughter, but they too eventually blew up.

"Not you _too_, Chuck!" Furious, Logan went into the nearest bathroom to get a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He growled loudly at the sight which met his eyes. "ELF—HALF-PINT! IF YOU TWO DON'T SURVIVE AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH YOU—I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED!!" He threw the afro off and sliced it in midair. SNIKT! And within a second, the bathroom mirror was in pieces. Shards of sharp glass flew at his face and cut him…blood trickled from the wounds. He healed quickly and stormed out of the bathroom.

BAMF! Kurt and Kitty were gone in an instant.

Logan screamed out in rage. Male PMS? Even though this was only the second time that Kurt and Kitty angered him that summer—he was outraged to the point where the Professor had to use his psychic powers to calm him down. More specifically, to _knock him out…before he could destroy the mansion._

~*~*~*~

Kurt had 'ported Kitty to his room.

"I _told_ you we'd get in trouble…" A look of worry flashed over Kitty's innocent face.

Kurt sighed. "And _I_ told _you_ that I would take the blame."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who put the afro on him." Kitty shook her head miserably as she went to sit on Kurt's bed.

"No worries, Katzchen. I'll tell them that I talked you into it—and I _did_." Kurt sat down on the bed next to her, placed a hand on her back and massaged her.

"No. I have to accept punishment as well, because it was all my fault that you missed the vacation…" Kitty slowly turned her head to look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt smiled at her lovingly; his expression was so soft and warm—Kitty could have melted on the spot. "I would have gladly given that up just to be with you." He spoke soothingly with a thicker-than-usual German accent.

Kitty suddenly felt light-headed…she melted away into his arms, and gazed up at him through heavy eyelids. Kurt leaned in and kissed her. When they paused for air, Kurt whispered the words of affection, "I love you."

"I love you too, stuffed animal." Kitty smiled and they moved in and kissed again…this time they put all they had into it. It was not aggressive but it wasn't innocent, either. They wanted to continue making-out but they knew they had to say 'hi' to everyone so soon they separated unwillingly. "We have to--"

"I know." Kurt sighed again. "Let's go."

They both stood up off the bed and walked to the door. Kurt winked at Kitty before he grabbed the door knob and opened the door…only to have Rogue stumble in the hall right in front of them.

"Rogue? You were _spying_!" Kitty glared at Rogue angrily.

"Uhh…I just wanted to come say hi—haven't seen you guys in forever and you just disappear in the same room together…" Rogue cast a suspicious glance at the duo.

"Hi sister! How was the vacation? You look a little…red…" Kurt blurted—deviously changing the subject.

Rogue frowned. "I've made a recent discovery. My skin doesn't tan in the sun—it burns." |1|

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kitty smiled at the Goth sympathetically. "So, is Logan conscious?"

Rogue smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I doubt it. The Prof had Jean levitate him to his bedroom a while ago—he was unconscious then. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Kitty grinned largely and then walked past Rogue. Kurt followed Kitty; closing the bedroom door behind him. They went downstairs together—walking side-by-side to go greet the others. Kitty's hand brushed against Kurt's before she took hold of his; five fingers entwining with his three. Kurt's tail was wagging happily behind him. 

Rogue eyed them with suspicion as they descended the staircase. She placed a gloved index finger on her chin. "Hmm…There's definitely _some_thing going on between those two…"

"Tell me about it." Jean approached Rogue from behind, which caused her to jump. The telepath knew very well what was going on. "They're in love."

"You're kidding." Rogue's jaw dropped, though she wasn't exactly surprised. Everyone at the Institute knew that there had been something going on between Kurt and Kitty from the moment they met. It was so obvious, with the way that they always flirted with each other. Kitty had always played hard-to-get with him…it just made Kurt try harder to win her affection…he didn't give up until he did.

Jean faced Rogue and tapped her head signaling that she could, well…read minds, of course, and that she wasn't kidding. The red-head felt their vibes—the level of emotion that they had towards each other was so strong, that it wasn't very hard for Jean to figure it out.

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

A/N:  KAWAII! Total cuteness. And poor Logan. =P ::kisses her chibi Logan doll::

Okay, next chap—two of the new mutants are rubbing it in K & K's faces about their fun trip to Hawaii, so K & K decide to have a little revenge…sweet, sweet revenge…Reviews would be sweet. ^_^

|1| – I didn't make that up. That actually happens to me. Because my skin is so incredibly white, seriously lacking in the melanin department—I rarely tan in the sun. I burn. Poor me.

I'm not a fan of this cartoon anymore, but as I've said, I like this—I love kurtty, and as long as you keep hooking me up with reviews, I'll keep hooking you up with the chapters. ;)


	4. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews. You all are awesome. Okay, this chapter is a little crazier than usual. I have NOTHING against Xavier. I'm not one of those "anti-Xavier" believers who run around bashing the poor crippled bald man for no reason…BUT he's not himself in this chapter; he's a little…kooky. There's a reason for that; you'll find out later. Oh, and there's a little Roberto/Amara in this chap. I don't support that pairing or anything; it's just for comedy. ::snickers::

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4 – Liar liar pants on fire

4:00PM~

Kurt and Kitty had finished greeting everybody. They were now in the study sitting on the sofa next to each other across from the Professor, who was in his electric wheelchair.

The bald man glared at Kurt and Kitty with a stern expression as he folded his hands together on his lap. "You both realize what you've done, correct?"

Kitty opened her mouth, about to speak, but Kurt wouldn't let her. "It was all my fault, Professor. I talked Kitty into putting the afro on Logan…I didn't think he would get so angry. It was just a harmless joke…"

Charles nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Please don't punish Kitty." Kurt begged with pleading yellow eyes.

The Prof chuckled. "_Punish_ you? Why, I wouldn't _dream_ of it! You know the last time I've laughed that hard was back when…well, it doesn't matter. I just called you two here to congratulate you on a job well done."

Kurt and Kitty turned their heads to face each other with confused expressions on their heart-shaped faces.

Xavier spoke again, causing the two to focus their attention back on him. "Don't worry. I've erased Logan's memory, so he doesn't remember the afro. You two have made me proud—my best students, yet." The Prof grinned at them psychotically before he wheeled himself out of the room. |1|

Kitty and Kurt found themselves staring at each other again. Kitty's eyebrows shot up. "I can't believe what just happened…"

Kurt flashed an adorably suggestive grin. "I think he must have been doing a little partying with the others in Hawaii or something…messed up his mind."

Kitty laughed. "That's a scary thought."

At that moment, Roberto-the-flirt-o and Amara-the-snob walked into the room. "Aw, _man_!" Roberto moaned, "We were going to use the sofa…"

"Ohh! Well _excuse_ us, then. We'll leave you to your make-out session in private." Kitty winked at them in a taunting manner as she stood up.

Amara elbowed Roberto with full force. "Idiot." The stuck-up snob muttered, "You have to mindlessly tell the _whole world what we're doing?!"_

Roberto sighed, "So-orry. Don't have a cow, babe." After that, Roberto and Amara started arguing back and forth for no apparent reason. While the two hot-heads continued their arguement; Kurt grabbed two blown up whoopee cushions from under the sofa and placed them under some of the sofa pillows. He also took some itching powder from under the sofa and poured it over the cushions. |2|

Kitty had blocked Roberto and Amara's view of Kurt; she turned around to face him and saw what he was doing. When he finished, he stood up—casually—and grinned hugely at Kitty, who was in grin mode also. Then she turned around to face the two who were arguing.

"You guys hush-up, already. We're leaving. Oh, but before we go…you guys didn't happen to see the Prof partying over in Hawaii, did you?" Kitty interrupted Rob and Amara's heated, pointless argument.

Both dark-skinned mutants halted the verbal abuse to each other and stared at Kurt and Kitty. Amara grinned (phony as always), "Oh…well I suppose he had a few drinks. But Hawaii was great. The best vacation I've had in my entire life. It's a pity that you two low-lives couldn't come."

Roberto nodded. "Yeah, man. That was one wickedly awesome trip. You guys missed out. It was non-stop partying and the place was jam-packed with hotties. Like me and Amara, here."

"Yes. Roberto and I are the hottest hotties of them all. Literally." Amara said, while she arrogantly flipped her hair over her shoulder.

At that remark, Kitty suppressed a laugh and Kurt rolled his bright eyes in disgust. When Kitty composed herself, she made a mock-pout. "You guys _don't_ have to rub it in. That's _so mean."_

"I'll bet you two had a blast with Hank and Logan, huh?" Roberto snickered.

Kurt frowned. "Actually…we _did. It was nice not having you two vain, snobbish--"_

"**_Kurt_**." Kitty spoke his name through gritted teeth, "Let's leave them to their _privacy_."

"Oh! _Riiight_." Kurt winked at Kitty and they walked out of the room together.

When the coast was clear, Roberto walked behind Amara. "I'm sorry for--"

"It's okay, sweetie. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

In response, Roberto threw kisses all over the back of her neck. As they continued this…Kurt and Kitty were just outside the door.

"Kurt, come on. We've _got_ to see this." Kitty grabbed Kurt's arm and phased him through a wall; they ended up inside the dark closet in the study. The closet had slits that ran down horizontally all through the door, so that they could see into the room…though the closet space was limited to the point that their bodies were pressed up against each other—not that either of them _minded…_

In the room, Amara had removed Roberto's shirt and discarded it carelessly on the floor. Little did they know, the security cameras were recording the whole thing…

"Let's make this _hot_." Roberto used the sun's energy (from the windows) and fired up. Amara made herself turn black and red—her magma form and then Roberto aggressively pushed her onto the sofa (both were literally on **fire**). |3|

…The whoopee cushions didn't go off.

Kitty faced Kurt with a perplexed glance. "You put them in the right place, right? How come--"

"Shh…be patient." Kurt grinned at Kitty before returning his gaze to the "hot" couple. Kitty returned her attention to the scene also…then…it happened.

As Amara flipped Roberto over, he crushed the pillows and the whoopee cushions went off one at a time. They were so _loud. One could probably hear it from three rooms away._

Both mutants returned to human form. The look on Amara's face was…frightening enough to kill a little girl. She was fully on top of the half-naked Roberto in her belly shirt…in shock.

"Oops. My bad. Sorry babe." Roberto apologized, thinking that _he_ did it…

Kurt and Kitty were desperately clinging onto each other in the small closet; Kitty buried her face in Kurt's chest to muffle her laughter. Kurt was holding onto her—practically in tears, from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, Roberto twitched. His muscular body convulsed. "What the--" He flipped Amara over and scratched himself like mad. Soon after, Amara pushed him off her and imitated him in panic. At this point, they were both on the floor as they scratched themselves badly. And that's how Hank and Ororo found them when they walked into the room, looking surprised at the children's behavior.

The adults saw most of the scenario through the security cameras…

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

|1| - Psycho Prof – In Hawaii, he must have gotten heavily intoxicated, or something. Like Kurt said, it messed him up a little. But there's more to it than that, like I said, you'll find out later. o.O

|2| - Those items just _happened_ to be under the sofa, ready for emergency use such as this. Yeah.

|3| - I know what you're thinking. If they were on fire, they would have burned up the sofa. Well, they _were on fire, and the sofa is inflammable. Yes…it's one of Xavier's psychotic inventions. (Lol, I'm having WAY too much fun with this…)_

There seem to be a lot of Kingdom Hearts fans in the audience—that is an awesome game, isn't it? Does anyone know when the sequel is coming out? I'll have to look into it…

Next chap: K & K make more mischief of course, because that's what this fic is all about. ;) Oh, and are the chapters too short? That's just my writing style, I do about 1,500 words per chapter, and I update much faster than most people do on this site. If you'd like the chapters to be longer, I can do that; the updates would be slower though, because it would take me longer to write. So tell me what you'd prefer. I'll try to update before next Friday.


	5. The Secret's Out

A/N:  OKAY! I think this fic is about to have a POINT! Amazingly, there's a villain involved now…it has to do with why Xavier is mad… . The insanity is toned down a little bit in this lengthy chapter. Just a _little_ bit. :D

~*~*~*~

Chapter 5 – The Secret's Out

While Hank and Ororo took care of the Roberto and Amara situation…Kitty phased Kurt out of the study's closet and they ended up in a hallway. They were still in a state of amusement—giddy from laughter.

"Kurt that was good. I don't know how you come up with all these crazy ideas and stuff." Kitty grinned at her cuddly blue boyfriend.

Kurt's tail wrapped around Kitty's delicate slender waist, and he placed an arm around her. "Impressed? It never _was easy to impress you…"_

Kitty leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder and put her arm around him as they walked down the hall. "I…well, that was a long time ago when I was a ditzy, naïve freshman. I've matured since then…well, _sort of…" They both giggled softly as they walked into the living room only to be greeted by Rogue, Bobby and Sam. The trio was sitting on the sofa watching a movie when the duo walked into the room._

Rogue stood up from her seat and pointed at Kurt and Kitty with a gloved hand. "I _knew_ it! You two _are_ together!"

"You don't have to shout!" Kitty yelled at Rogue as she and Kurt broke contact with each other.

Sam, the klutzy blonde boy, scratched the back of his head, "Wow. It was always so obvious that there was the potential for something more than just friendship with the both of ya, but I never guessed that it would happen…"

Bobby casually leaned back in the sofa's recliner with his arms crossed behind his head. "Ha, ha! Nightcrawler and Shadowcat sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S--"

His childish song was interrupted when Sam threw a handful of popcorn at his face.

"What the hell was _that_ for, Sam?" Bobby grabbed some popcorn; iced it and then threw the iced popcorn at the blonde.

These two continued their food-fight while Rogue approached Kurt and Kitty. "So it's true, then. I think you two are so _cute together. It's about time."_

Kurt and Kitty didn't seem to be really affected in any way…until Jubilee bounced in the room. "Really? You two are an item? Neato! Okay I'm going to go tell the rest of the world the good news. Bye-bye!" She grinned at them idiotically and then bounded out of the room.

Kitty sighed, before she smiled at Kurt. "Well, with psychics in the house and all, we should have figured they'd catch on quick."

Kurt smiled back mischievously. "I don't care what anyone thinks. You're all that matters to me."

At that, Rogue rolled her green eyes in disgust. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." The southern Goth left the room in a hurry.

Kurt high-fived Kitty. "One down, two to go."

They turned to face Bobby and Sam who were still throwing popcorn at each other. "Hmm…" Kitty blinked hard as if she was hit by a realization. "Kurt, isn't Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean training Multiple and Wolfsbane in the Danger Room now?"

Kurt nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kitty grinned at Kurt suggestively.

Kurt nodded again. "Oh yeah." After that, the blue fuzzy mutant ran up to Bobby and Sam and then teleported them…in the middle of Wolverine's session. BAMF! Kurt 'ported back to Kitty, picked her up by the waist and spun her around once before he placed her back on the ground.

"We are _so_ bad." Kitty chuckled evilly.

Kurt smiled as he closed the distance between them, pulling her tightly against him. He brought his face down to hers and nuzzled his nose against hers before he brought her into a passionate kiss…

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile…

About 50 or so Jamies along with half-wolf Rahne ran around the metallic room in panic, while they attempted to dodge the firing lasers from Cyclops's visor and floating metal orbs that Jean controlled with her telekinesis.

Bobby and Sammy ran up to Wolverine. "Hey Wolvie! Can you stop the session and unlock the doors so we can get out?"

Wolverine smirked. "You idiots shouldn't have come in here in the first place. I ain't unlocking the doors."

"AAAAHH!!!" Sam screamed and ran for his life as Cyclops fired his lasers repeatedly at him.

"That's what you get for interrupting our session!" Cyclops yelled.

Bobby laughed at Sam…but his laughter quickly faded when Wolverine signaled Jean to attack him. Jean nodded and then stretched her arm out with an outspread hand towards Bobby. Bobby yelped and then tried to shoot his ice at the incoming flying objects; some of the objects froze, but kept coming at him. Like Sam, he had no choice but to run.

~*~*~*~

Kurt and Kitty separated from each other with dreamy expressions on their heart-shaped faces. They didn't _want to be so mean, but everybody has been talking about how great the trip to Hawaii was, and how they missed-out and now they were teasing them because they're in love…it just provokes them to act the way they are acting._

Kitty pressed herself against Kurt in a warm embrace as she brought her lips close to his pointy ear, whispering, "Kurt, the next time somebody bugs us about Hawaii or about our relationship, let's get 'em."

"You're wish is my command." They pulled back to gaze deeply into each others' eyes. This moment didn't last, however, (they never seem to…) as a furious Amara and Roberto stormed into the room…

"You two imbeciles are SO _dead!" Amara roared._

Roberto nodded. "Oh yeah. We're gonna roast you and then eat you for dinner. Roasted Elf and Cat is on the menu."

They both fired up. Amara raised her hand towards them…about to shoot magma…

Kurt was about to teleport Kitty and himself to safety, but then Xavier wheeled into the room with his hand to his temple. Suddenly Amara and Roberto cooled off…and collapsed to the floor. Xavier called to Beast telepathically, _'Hank, take them to the infirmary.'_

Beast entered the room and obeyed; he picked up the two unconscious mutants and took them away.

Xavier grinned at Kurt and Kitty. His expression was frightening to say the least. "You two never cease to amaze me." The bald man said, while he grinned.

BAMF! Kurt teleported Kitty away to his bedroom, leaving Xavier downstairs alone…

Kitty looked totally freaked. "Oh my God…Okay, I had _suspected that there was something wrong with him before…But now I'm _positive_ that there's something wrong with him…" Kitty was standing in front of Kurt, both her hands were holding both of his, her blue eyes wide open; her face was showing signs of suspicion, fright, and fear. "Your mother…__Mystique! Maybe she's kidnapped Xavier again and that's not Xavier down there, it's _her_!"_

Kurt placed his arms around Kitty and pulled her against him while he massaged her back gently to calm her down. "No…it can't be. Logan would have sensed her…"

"But her powers have evolved and she can hide her scent…" Kitty spoke and tried to act calm, but failed.

A look of worry flashed over Kurt's face, "You're right! But…what purpose would she have here?"

"Maybe she just wants to see you?" Kitty asked as she pulled back her face to look into his eyes. "Wait…He said that he erased Logan's memory about the afro…if he really did that, then Logan would be clueless of the afro-incident. Let's go see if Logan's clueless or not. If he _is_, then Xavier is himself, and there's still something wrong with him, but at least we know that he's not…"

"Shh…Let's not jump to conclusions. I don't think my mother would do that…again. Maybe the trip to Hawaii was a little too much for the Professor and he's having some…issues. But let's just check up on Logan to see if he really doesn't remember," Kurt smiled weakly at Kitty, "when he finishes the Danger Room session."

~*~*~*~

5:00PM – After DR session…

Kurt and Kitty exited Kurt's room and walked down the hall; they stopped short in front of Logan's bedroom door, which had a nice display of claw slashes ripped in it.

Kitty gasped and covered her mouth up with her hands. "Oh no…Logan's psycho too…"

Kurt shook his head. "No, he must be--"

Logan opened his door and grinned at the duo. "Hey kids. I'm in a good mood today, for once, because I found a secret stash of hair gel in my drawers and now I don't need that hat that I asked you for."

Kurt pointed to the door. "Why are there claw marks in your door?"

Logan chuckled half-heartedly. "Because I remember being mad about running out of gel and I thought that it was stolen and I got a _little_ out of control…but that's not an issue anymore, I'm fine now. The kids are home from Hawaii, everything's fine and I'm going to go take a shower now. Excuse me." Logan made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

Kurt and Kitty stared at each other in disbelief. Kitty was the one to speak first. "Okay. So Xavier is himself and he's psycho. Logan's mind is wiped and he's psycho…there has to be another mutant behind this…an evil mutant."

Kurt sighed, "Kitty, I _told_ you. The trip was too much for the Professor and Logan is suffering the after-effects of getting his mind wiped. There's nothing going--"

He was interrupted again when Xavier wheeled into the hallway towards them at full-speed. "Is there a problem here? Why do you think that there is something wrong with me?" The bald man spun his wheelchair in a circle and grinned at them insanely.

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or scream and Kitty clung onto Kurt's sleeve, seconds away from a break-down.

Kurt cleared his throat; he had to think of something careful to say so as not to disturb the man more than he already was… "Uhh…no Professor. We do not think that at all. It's just that…well…we were talking about a story that Kitty and I am thinking of writing about you…umm…"

Kitty tried to compose herself; she let go of Kurt and took a deep breath. "No. We were just discussing your eccentric behavior and…what exactly is going on here, Professor? You seem to be a little--"

Kurt jumped in, "Why did you knock Amara and Roberto out?"

"They were about to attack you. And Hank, Ororo and I saw what they were doing through the security cameras. I was only punishing them for their wrong-doings. It was the right thing to do." Xavier spoke calmly as he crossed his hands in his lap.

Kitty exhaled deeply. "Okay..? Well, Kurt and I are going to go downstairs to dinner now…will you be joining us?"

The bald man shook his head. "No…I have already eaten."

"Okay, well let's go Kitty. We don't want to be late." Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand.

"Wait Kurt. Don't 'port. I feel sort of sick from all the teleporting. Let's drop." Kitty said right before she and Kurt disappeared down through the floor.

Xavier eyed them with suspicion. "Hmm…how much longer can I play this game? It's so much fun to be in Xavier's mind…" _'HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!' Charles cackled mentally and grinned evilly, before he wheeled down the hall…_

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

A/N:  **O_O; I think it's pretty obvious what's happening…if you don't know what's going on; you will soon. I'm going to get Logan involved in the next chapter because we all LOVE Logan, don't we? (Just kidding. _I_ love him, anyway. =P)**


	6. Busted

A/N:  Peoples, I'm going to go ahead and give it away because I have to clarify something. Mesmero is the villain. I think he's only showed up once on the cartoon, for those of you who don't know, he's an evil mutant hypnotist. (I think…) So _he's_ the one controlling Xavier. I think his powers are superior to Xavier's on the cartoon because in that one episode, these two had a fight together over mental control – Xavier lost. So I'm assuming that Mesmero's powers have a degree of control over Xavier's, at least on the cartoon. And that's basically what's happening here. But his threat is not serious. Nothing in this story is serious…

~*~*~*~

Chapter 6 – Busted

Kurt was sitting next to Kitty at the dining room table. Rogue was sitting across from Kitty; Scott was sitting across from Kurt and next to Jean. Ororo was at the end.

Kitty twisted her meat-less spaghetti around her fork and glanced at Ororo. "Hey, did anybody notice how strange Xavier's been acting lately? It gives me the creeps…Was he alright in Hawaii?" She asked, but it appeared she directed the question to Ororo.

Ororo shrugged and continued eating. Kitty thought that was weird.

Scott replied, since no one else would. "No. He was perfectly fine. He didn't even consume a drop of alcohol. Actually, Hawaii was a real drag. The weather was really bad, so it wasn't that great. We didn't even go to any parties or anything."

Kurt suddenly looked up from his plate at Scott. "Really? Amara and Roberto said that you guys were partying heavily…"

Jean snorted, "They did? It figures. Those selfish brats couldn't stop complaining the entire trip…but Xavier seemed okay. If he's been acting strange, it must have to do with the afro-incident. That was great."

"Hmm…" Kitty stuck the fork of spaghetti into her mouth. Kurt watched her with great interest. It was amusing. So amusing that Rogue couldn't bear to watch.

Scott noticed this. "Hey, you two guys aren't _seeing each other, are you? That's what everyone's been saying." The boy with the ruby shades questioned._

Kitty had a mouth full of food, so she gave Kurt the opportunity to answer.

Kurt smiled dreamily and stared off into space. "_Mmmhmm. We __are together. Great, isn't it?" The blue, fuzzy mutant asked, as he glanced at Rogue._

Rogue raised an eyebrow and shut her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. She knew that Kurt was trying to annoy her like the big brother that he is and she wasn't going to let it get to her.

Jean smiled. "Wow. I _knew_ she'd come around." The red-head winked at Scott. Scott grinned; cheesy-cheesy.

Kitty finally swallowed her food and stared at Jean, "What do you mean by that?"

At that, everyone at the table started laughing with the exception of Kitty and Rogue who had no idea what Jean was talking about.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…in a bar somewhere in the city…_

The hypnotist, mind-bending mutant known as Mesmero grinned insanely as he broke mental contact with the mind of Professor Charles Xavier. He sat on one of the bar stools in his dark "monk-ish" hooded cloak and leaned over the table on his elbows while he held his chin in his crooked hands. The bar was empty for the most part, with the exception of a big, hairy animalistic mutant and himself…

"Boss, what are you doing?" The hairy mutant with the red on yellow eyes asked in a gruff, hoarse voice.

In response, Mesmero hiccupped…then as he stood up, his arm knocked over the empty bottle of expensive wine that was on the table in front of him…the glass bottle fell to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces on impact.

The bald man with the tattooed face stared longingly at his companion. "_Why,_ Sabertooth? _Why won't you marry me? We've been together for quite some time—when I look into your eyes I see little red beady hearts and when--"_

"BOSS! You're drunk. Please don't tell me that you were fooling around with Xavier just now…" Sabertooth grabbed Mesmero just as he stumbled into his arms.

When Mesmero caught his balance, he gazed deeply and lovingly at Sabertooth…before he puckered his thin, chapped, dry lips and moved his face closer and closer…

Sabertooth couldn't move! He was frozen by the mental hold that Mesmero had on him. So he had no choice but to accept what his "boss" was about to offer…SMOOCH! |1|

~*~*~*~

"Kurt, nobody is taking us seriously." Kitty whined as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. They were both sitting on the living room sofa watching a movie.

Kurt sighed. "Well, who else can we talk to? Wait. There's Logan…and Hank."

Kitty snuggled closer against Kurt; his tail curled around her leg and she petted it softly. "Yeah, let's talk to both of them to see if they'll believe us about you-know-who."

Just then, Logan walked into the room. Perfect timing.

Kitty sat up and Kurt released his tail's hold on her when Logan gave him an evil stare complete with a low growl. Kurt grinned innocently at him and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Mister Logan? Have you noticed anything…strange about the Professor lately?" Kitty asked; which caused Logan to quit growling at Kurt and look at her.

"Hmm…Half-Pint, actually yes, I have. He told me a short while ago after I got out of the shower that he thought I looked sexy in that afro. I had no idea what he was talking about…So, something's up with Chuck, eh?"

Kurt nodded. "Mmhm. He knocked Roberto and Amara out a while ago and he's been racing around in his electric wheelchair like a madman--"

Kurt stopped in mid-sentence when Hank wheeled their subject of their current conversation into the room. Kurt, Kitty and Logan all stared at them.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Xavier asked in his accented voice, "Is there something on my face?"

BAMF! Kurt appeared right in front of Xavier. "There's something here…" He pointed at Xavier's chest. When Xavier looked down—Kurt flicked his finger at his face. "_Got'cha_."

Kitty snickered. Logan rolled his eyes. Hank completely ignored the scene and went away to set up a chess game in another room.

Xavier frowned. "_Very_ funny, Kurt."

Kitty stood up from the sofa; phased through it and went to stand next to Kurt. "Professor, why have you been racing around the Institute in your wheelchair? Are you feeling okay?" She asked with a concerned expression.

Xavier's frown deepened into a look of confusion. "What on earth are you talking about? I don't ever recall doing that…"

"Hmm…" Kitty's eyebrows lowered in concentration, "Ah! The security cameras contain footage of your wild behavior. We can replay the tapes to show you!" Kitty's bright blue eyes lit up as she spoke.

Kurt gasped. "Oh! You're right. Let's go replay the tapes. Can we access them from Cerebro?" Kurt asked as he directed his gaze to the Professor, then to Logan.

Logan spoke up, "Yeah, Elf. But 'we' is out of the question. It's just me and Chuck who'll be checking those tapes."

Kitty pouted. "Aw! Why can't we…oh, wait…the afro thing is on the tapes too…"

Suddenly Charles broke into a twisted grin. "Logan, I think it would be best if _I_ did the checking, no?"

Kitty and Kurt turned to face Xavier. Kitty shrieked. "He has that _look_ on his face…"

Without wasting another second, Kurt grabbed Kitty and BAMF! they were gone in a cloud of smoke, as they left Logan to witness just how mad Xavier could be under Mesmero's influence…

~*~*~*~

Kurt and Kitty ended up in Cerebro. "Kitty, we need to get the tapes before they do. Can you--" Kurt nervously glanced at Kitty.

Kitty nodded. "No problem." She sat down on Cerebro's chair and started typing. "Okay. So, I have to find the recordings from the last couple of hours and make a copy on disc…then delete the footage. Like I said no problem." Kitty, being the computer genius that she is, got the job done in no time. "Okay, I made two discs. You take one; I'll take one. Don't lose yours. We need a back-up copy just in case." She handed Kurt the disc.

Kurt took it and gulped. Of course, he planned on guarding it and keeping it safe. He wasn't going to let Kitty down. "Can you stomach one more 'port?"

Kitty stood up and nodded; she embraced him, her arms went around his neck and she moved in and kissed his soft face before the both of them vanished…in a cloud of smoke.

~*~*~*~

TBC…

|1| - Jeez…Okay, that scene was disturbing. Mesmero was drunk and stuff…o.O; OH! And Sabertooth _doesn't work for Mesmero on the show. So this is AU…but you all knew that already._


	7. Missions and Maniacs

A/N:  IMPORTANT:  If you've been reading this story from the beginning; chances are you haven't read the last chapter (because when I replaced it, the story didn't upload to the first page of the site) so go back and read chapter 6 if you haven't—and then read this.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 7 – Missions and Maniacs

7:00PM~

Kurt and Kitty had hidden their discs in their bedrooms; then the two met up in the hall.

"Phew…" Kitty wiped imaginary sweat off her fore-head, "Close call. Kurt we need to come up with a plan."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Well, the Professor (when he's crazy) seems to think it's funny when we play jokes on everybody…if we keep doing it, it'll distract him and whoever is controlling him won't do anything drastic…"

Kitty gasped. "Wait. You think someone's controlling him?"

"Yes."

"This brings back memories…when you, Evan, Jean and I were hypnotized by…"

"_Mesmero!_" They both shouted simultaneously.

"But we can't tell anyone…yet. He's psychic. We don't know what his motives are, so we have to be careful about this. Let's pretend that we're not on to him for a while." Kurt suggested.

"Are you sure? What if he's hypnotizing other students? Maybe we should tell Jean to get in Cerebro so we can locate him and stop him now _before_ he tries anything drastic." Kitty said…she jumped when Jean approached them from behind.

"Will you guys be quiet? I can't hear myself think because your thoughts are too loud. So what's all this about Mesmero and Xavier?"

Kurt and Kitty explained the situation to the telepathic red-head.

"I see. Okay. I'm going to go into Cerebro with Scott and see if we can locate this lunatic. You guys go distract him while I do this." And the plan was put into play…

~*~*~*~

"Rogue! Come on! Puh-leeeeaaase? Pretty, Gothic, Dark with black cherries on top?" Kitty ran up in front of Rogue, who had been walking down the hallway before Kitty blocked her path.

"I said N-O, no! What part of 'no' do you not understand?" The Goth crossed her arms over her chest in her usual manner and frowned at her younger teammate.

BAMF! "Aw, come on _sis…why not?" Kurt pleaded._

Rogue jumped at the unexpected arrival. He landed behind her; Kitty was in front of her—she was surrounded with no chance of escape. She turned around to face Kurt. "_Because_, if I play _Twister_—my skin might accidentally come in contact with one of y'alls and we wouldn't want _that to happen, would we?"_

Kitty spoke up, "Okay, then you can be the spinner person. Come on. If you don't, Kurt and I will torture you until you say 'yes'…"

At that, Rogue's eyes went wide. She'd seen how they've tortured Logan—she knew what they were capable of…She swallowed nervously. "Fine, you win. I'll be the spinner person."

"GREAT! Let's play…but first…" Kitty grinned mischievously, "Kurt and I need to make some dessert for everybody. You just go wait in the living room, Rogue. Ray and Jubilee are setting the game up right now."

Rogue sighed as Kitty phased down through the floor and Kurt 'ported out of the hall. "This is going to be _fun." The Goth muttered; voice dripped with sarcasm as she waved at the smoky air in front of her._

~*~*~*~

Logan had disabled Charles' wheelchair. Both adults were now in the kitchen away from the others. "I'm sorry, Chuck. This is for your own good."

Charles screamed, "HELP! Children! Logan is being controlled by a chip implanted in his brain. You all must stop him! He is mad! _Mad_ I tell you!"

Logan shook his head. "The Elf and Half-Pint were right about you, Chuck. Here, drink this, its beer." Logan gave Charles a cup of beer.

"Why thank you, Logan! My love for you now is stronger than ever." Charles drank the beer…and fell asleep five seconds later.

Just then, Kurt and Kitty walked into the kitchen.

"What'd you do to him, Mister Logan?" Kitty asked as she stared at the sleeping Professor with wide eyes.

"I knocked him out with sleeping pills. You two were right. What's goin' on here?"

_'He's being hypnotized by Mesmero. Scott and I are in Cerebro trying to locate him now. Just play it cool.'_ Jean spoke to Logan telepathically.

Logan growled. "This is one sick joke. When I get my hands on that freak he's going to regret this." He exited the kitchen, got in uniform, and left the Institute on his motorcycle. _'Red, you tell me where this psycho is when you find him.'_

_'I'm on it.'_

~*~*~*~

Kurt started getting food out of the fridge: whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries…

Kitty gave Kurt 'the look'.

Kurt flashed her one wicked grin. "It's not what you think, Katzchen. It's for a _pie_…"

Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not looking at you like that because of the food, it's because we are alone…with _him…" Her eyes moved towards the unconscious Professor._

"Don't worry. We just have to be ourselves. Piece of cake, right..? Or in this case, _pie_…" Kurt took out three pie crusts and filled them up with whipped cream.

Kitty squirted chocolate sauce on them and then added strawberries. "I don't think these are edible…"

Kurt grinned wickedly again… "Exactly. Who said that they were meant for eating?"

Kitty chuckled. "Oooh, this is going to be good…"

~*~*~*~

_'__Logan__, I found him. He's at your favorite bar and he's drunk.' Jean told Logan._

Logan frowned. _'Is he alone?'_

Jean shook her head. _'No. He's with…oh no…you're not going to like this, but he's with your buddy.'_

_'My buddy? Get serious, Red.'_

_'Sabertooth…'_

"Graagh!" Logan clenched his teeth in anger. Rage burned in his chocolate eyes as he revved up his engine to full-speed.

At Cerebro, Jean turned her head to Scott as she removed the helmet. "This isn't good. We've got to go help him."

Scott agreed. "Let's get in the X-Jet. Knowing Logan, he's probably already there by now."

Suddenly Ororo walked into the room. "What is going on here?" She asked with a stern expression.

"The Professor is in trouble. We all are. But we have no time to waste, Storm," Scott warned.

"Come with us. We're leaving in the Jet—we'll explain everything to you on the way." Jean told Ororo, and the three ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~

TBC…

A/N:  Man. There's a corny little mission going on now. Anyway…

Thanks for the reviews ! (Sorry if your review didn't show, there was a problem with the site…)

Raskolion Phoenix – Thanks for the constructive criticism, I fixed the problem. I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake…Typing away when I'm half-asleep…well, you get the idea. ^^;

jc – Wow. That's so sweet of you! ::kisses jc:: (…you _are a guy, right? Lol.) It's nice to see that some people have a sense of humor._

blueboyfan – Thanks for reviewing! This is your favorite story? Cool. =)

Next chapter: Kurt and Kitty play Twister (with their…_pies…), and more Logan torture…Fun, fun!_


	8. Twister and Beethoven

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews. I'm messing with the characters' powers and personalities just for the sake of the genre. I _tried_ to make this chapter funny, but I think that 'crazy' is the most appropriate adjective to describe it…If you don't like 'crazy' then you shouldn't be reading this.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 8 – Twister and Beethoven

Kurt and Kitty snuck into the living room with the pies in their hands. Ray and Jubilee had already started playing Twister with Rogue, who was sitting on the sofa, as the spinner.

Ray and Jubilee were on the floor on the Twister mat in the most awkward positions…Ray looked like he was about to fall at any moment.

"Left foot green," Rogue ordered after she spun the spinner.

"Oh no. That's impossible." Jubilee cringed.

Kurt and Kitty bent down to Ray and Jubilee and slid the pies on the Twister mat underneath their lifted bodies.

"Reach for it, girl!" Kitty cheered Jubilee on as she stood up and stifled laughter.

"Go Ray! You can do it, bro." Kurt followed Kitty's example.

Ray and Jubilee failed to complete Rogue's command…they landed in the pies… "What the--" Ray jumped up as he felt the pie slush into his rear.

Jubilee screamed, "My designer outfit is ruined! Oh you little monsters are like, _so_ dead!" She was about to shoot out a beam at Kurt, but then…

BAMF! Kurt 'ported Kitty to the kitchen. "Get the chocolate sauce!" He told her as he grabbed the spray can of whipped cream. BAMF! They left the kitchen…

Hank walked into the kitchen just when Xavier woke up. "Charles? What's all the noise?" The blue mutant asked with a confused expression.

Charles glanced at Hank and looked just as confused as he. "I don't know. My wheelchair seems to be broken. Could you fix it, Hank?" Xavier asked kindly.

"Alright…" Hank started to repair the damage on the wheelchair.

~*~*~*~

_In the living room…_

Whipped cream was being sprayed everywhere, Kitty squeezed chocolate sauce in Ray's hair (Hey! His hair actually looks better WITH the sauce!), and Rogue and Jubilee ran out of the room in panic…

Jamie and Rahne wanted to join in the fun so they grabbed some silly string from their rooms and boldly ran into the living room—Rahne got in her half-wolf form; within a second, her fur was totally ruined.

Kurt was 'porting around like crazy and leaving smoke everywhere while he chased Ray and Jamie around with the whipped cream. Ray and Jamie sprayed him back with their silly string (or at least they _tried to…he was a difficult target) and threw strawberries around._

Kitty let the cream and strawberries phase through her (_she was a difficult target as well) and she squirted her chocolate sauce everywhere._

Jamie kept multiplying as he got hit…silly string and whipped cream was being sprayed in every direction…strawberries were flying…it was chaotic.

~*~*~*~

Enraged, Wolverine busted down the door to the bar. Sabertooth was not in the room—he was in the bathroom puking after Mesmero kissed him…Mesmero was sitting on his stool with a maniac grin as he clutched his wine bottle protectively.

Wolverine rushed at him and kicked him off the stool. "_You! What the hell do ya think you're doing, bub?"_

The drunken Mesmero hacked and sat up on the floor while he stared Logan in the eye. "You shouldn't have done that…BUB."

Suddenly Logan froze. His pupils vanished…

~*~*~*~

Hank wheeled Charles into the living room. Immediately everyone stopped the food-fight.

Charles sighed, "Can someone explain what is going on here?"

Kurt and Kitty approached the Professor. "Prof, you were being manipulated by Mesmero," Kitty explained. "The others are hunting him down now before he can take advantage of you again…"

Xavier's jaw dropped. "Hank, we need to go help them. Only _I can stop him."_

"Can we come, too?" Kitty asked; not wanting to be part of the cleaning committee…

Xavier nodded. "Hank baby-sit the kids. Kurt will fly us there in the Velocity." |1|

Hank looked worried as he replied, "Hopefully the others have found him by now…as for the rest of you," he turned to face the dirty children, "start cleaning up this mess, now."

A whole bunch of moans and whines were heard from the children after that.

~*~*~*~

Storm, Cyclops, and Jean arrived at the bar. Cyclops was the first one to enter the door. He shrieked at what he saw…

Jean and Storm followed behind and they shrieked as well.

Logan was in a pastel pink ballet skirt dancing to Beethoven (the music was playing on maximum volume from a radio somewhere) while Sabertooth and Mesmero waved pink ribbons around like little girls…Mesmero _had_ to be under the influence of some STRONG liquor to be in _this state…_

_'Jean, I'm on my way. Are you all alright?'_ Xavier contacted the other telepath.

_'Yes, Professor. I think we're actually enjoying ourselves on this end,'_ Jean replied with a chuckle.

Cyclops was on the floor in tears, cackling like a hyena (déjà vu?), Ororo grabbed a camera from the Jet and started to take pictures and Jean started cracking up.

~*~*~*~

Kurt, Kitty (in uniform) and the Professor quickly arrived at the bar in the helicopter. When they walked in the building, Storm had a whole roll of film full from all the pictures she'd taken, Cyclops was lying on the floor next to Jean; they stared up at the ceiling with ridiculous grins on their faces…The most ridiculous sight of all: Wolverine and Sabertooth dancing together in ballet skirts as Mesmero sang the notes to Beethoven.

Storm looked at Xavier with a raised eyebrow. "That drunkard has been controlling you."

Xavier nodded with a tired look, "Pitiful. Here's what we're going to do. Storm, get Mesmero to release his hypnotic hold on Wolverine then I'll erase their minds and we can all go home."

Immediately, Storm shot a lightning bolt at Mesmero, it shocked him; then Logan's pupils returned to normal. When Logan realized that he was holding Sabertooth…he punched him directly in the face which sent Sabertooth falling backwards. Then he sliced the ballet skirt off him and fumed, "_No way_! This freak _hypnotized me?! Aaargh!!"_

Xavier wasted no time in erasing Mesmero's and Sabertooth's minds, while Storm helped Scott and Jean up.

Then Kurt, Kitty and Logan went into the X-Jet. (Kurt and Kitty were relieved that they got away with their little food-fight…Logan was pissed…what else isn't new..?)

Mesmero and Sabertooth were left unconscious on the floor as Storm, Scott, Jean and Xavier went into the Velocity. The X-Men left for home in a hurry.

~*~*~*~

TBC…

|1| - I think that's the name of their cheesy helicopter or something. (I wouldn't know. I'm as X-Men illiterate as they come.)

A/N:  Sorry. This chapter was messed up. (It's almost as if a six-year-old on crack wrote it…) ((I just had to get rid of Mesmero. So he's gone forever, _thankfully.)) I'll get back to the Kurtty romance and there'll be more pranks coming up really soon. =)_


	9. Uninterrupted

A/N:  I have to apologize. Because I've lost complete interest in this fandom, I don't feel motivated to put my best effort into this story. (Does that make sense?) Well…this chapter is romantic because you asked for it. ;)

~*~*~*~

Chapter 9 – Uninterrupted

Xavier sighed as Logan wheeled him into the house. "What am I going to do with these children?" The Professor spoke with an exhausted look.

Logan smirked. "Ground 'em. All of 'em."

Hank walked into the Institute's entrance-way to greet the Professor and Logan. "They've cleaned their mess up. So…how did your mission go?"

Xavier smiled as he glanced up at Logan. "It was great. _Wasn't_ it, Logan?"

Logan growled and went upstairs to his room. He didn't feel like being made fun of after _that experience._

Xavier and Hank went to the living room, which was now spic-and-span, where they continued their conversation. Xavier was probably going to tell Hank the story of what just happened. Scott and Jean went upstairs to their rooms. Ororo went to go clean up the kitchen. The new mutants were asleep; tired from cleaning the living room.

As for Kurt and Kitty…they were still in uniform in the X-Jet—In the _back_ of the X-Jet to be specific. Kurt whispered something in German into Kitty's ear. Kitty almost purred at the sound of his voice. She was sitting on his lap while she pet his tail which was resting on her thighs.

"If Mesmero had not hypnotized the Professor, we'd be in _big_ trouble, you know?" Kitty told her boyfriend.

Kurt agreed. "I know…"

"Wanna make-out?" Kitty asked, changing the subject.

"Do you _have_ to ask?" Kurt grinned wickedly as Kitty turned around and pushed him back on the seats. She practically pounced on him and they melted against each other. _This time, no one could interrupt them…or so they thought…_

Kitty nibbled playfully on Kurt's lower lip while she ran a hand up his firm chest. Kurt's tail wrapped around her legs in a slightly erotic fashion and his hands explored her slender form. She was kissing him completely now…they put everything they had into it…unaware of anything but each other…hearts beating against one another…lips locked together…nothing could ruin this moment…

_'Kurt-Kitty?'_ –Guess who? The baldie himself.

"_Verdammt_…doesn't he see that we're busy?" Kurt sighed heavily as Kitty reluctantly rolled off of him. His tail let go of her slowly.

_'Oh! I'm sorry. Was I…**interrupting, perhaps?'**_ Xavier stifled a chuckle.

_'What is it Professor?'_ Kitty asked with an annoyed look and a quick roll of the eyes.

_'My deepest apologies, but could I have a look at the footage of my "wild" behavior that you both have? I'd like to see what Mesmero had me doing,' _Xavier replied.

_'Sure. Hold on.'_ Kitty climbed back on top of Kurt. He grabbed her and BAMF! they were now in his room. Kurt retrieved the disc from his desk drawer and then BAMF! they were in front of Hank and Xavier in the living room.

Kitty broke away from Kurt and went to go put the disc in the DVD drive and played the footage that she had saved. Everyone sat on the sofa to watch. The first thing that played was the Logan+afro scene. As a result, everyone started cracking up. Logan came downstairs and saw it…surprisingly he ended up laughing as well. The five of them sat on the sofa as they watched the footage together, laughing through the whole thing: Xavier racing around the halls, the Roberto and Amara situation, and all the other crazy events that happened that day.

When it was all over, Logan smiled and turned to look at Kurt and Kitty. "Elf, Half-Pint, I don't know how you kids did it. Just don't try any of that stuff again. I _mean it."_

"Okay, Logan. We _won't_…" The duo said simultaneously as they crossed their fingers behind their backs…

Then Logan stood up from the sofa and stretched. He cast a quick glance at the clock that was situated on top of the mantle of the fireplace. It read 10PM. "Well kids, it is bedtime. After all that crap that went down today, you all must be tired."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. And seeing your old buddy must have made _you_ real tired too, right?"

Logan growled in response, "_Why_ does everyone call that brainless pig-faced, no-good piece of--"

"_Logan_." Xavier glanced up at Logan apprehensively.

"—trash, my _'buddy'_. He is my _enemy_. Do I have to spell it out for ya? E-N-E-M-Y." Logan scowled. Just _thinking_ of Sabertooth and what he was doing with him that afternoon pissed him off.

BAMF! Kurt 'ported to the kitchen and then 'ported back in front of Logan with a cup in his hand. "Here Logan. You look thirsty, so drink this." The fuzzball handed Logan the cup.

Logan smirked. "Elf, I ain't fallin' fer anymore of yer tricks, ya hear? What _is_ this?"

"Your favorite brand," Kurt responded with an innocent smile…plus with those irresistible puppy-dog eyes… "_Really, it is. Well, I'm off to bed. Nightie-night." Kurt waved and snuck a wink at his Katzchen before he disappeared in smoke._

Kitty bit down on her lower lip before she phased up through the ceiling.

Xavier quirked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't drink that if _I were you," he warned Logan._

Logan sniffed the drink and chuckled, "That Elf…it's the same crap I used to knock _you out earlier today, Chuck. Ah, but what the hey, I'm gonna need some sleeping drugs anyway 'cause I'll probably be having insomnia tonight, after…well, you know…" Logan took a swig._

Xavier laughed. "Yes. That image of you and your 'buddy' dancing together is probably going to stay with me for a while."

Hank joined in the conversation, "Wish _I could have seen it…"_

"Don't worry, Hank. Ororo took _plenty of pictures for all of us to see." Xavier grinned insanely. (Maybe Mesmero really screwed him up?)_

Logan growled again in response before he went upstairs with his drugged drink.

~*~*~*~

After Kitty had taken a shower, she quietly phased into Kurt's room in her pajamas. She found Kurt in his pajamas laying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, as he stared at the picture of him and Kitty kissing upside down on the ceiling (the picture was actually taped up on the ceiling…). His tail was being naughtily active; it thrashed around like crazy as he fantasized.

The room was dark, but Kitty knew that he could see her anyway. The brunette placed her hands on her hips and stared at her Fuzzy Elf with a raised eyebrow. "_Kurt Wagner_," she spoke his name forcefully in order to get his attention.

Kurt tore his gaze away from the picture and looked at his object of affection with a ridiculously goofy grin on his face. "_Hey baby," he spoke in a failed attempt to a seductive tone._

"_Please_ don't tell me that you're horny…" Kitty playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why did you come to my room, Kitty? _Want something?" Kurt asked; being very naughty…sticking out his tongue back._

Kitty shook her head and then went to sit on his bed. "I just came to warn you…about what we did to the new mutants today. They're not going to let us live this down. They've probably plotted revenge already and--"

"Didn't the Prof erase their minds?" Kurt interjected as he sat up next to her.

Kitty shrugged; a look of worry passed over her innocent face. "I don't know. But I'm being serious. We could be in so much trouble…"

Kurt put his arm around her and rested his head against hers. "You _know_ that if they tried something funky on us, we'd get 'em back…and I hate to change the subject, but yeah, I'm horny. We were interrupted a lot today and _I…want…you…Katzchen…_" He kissed her softly on her cheek and his tail wrapped around her waist.

Kitty couldn't protest. Truthfully, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Logan was passed out from the sleeping pills, Hank and the Prof were downstairs playing their late night chess game, and everyone else was asleep; tired from the day, so _finally_ they could have a passionate moment…without _any_ interruptions.

They started kissing. Kurt made himself dominant in the kiss, but he was careful not to cut her with his fangs. Both had their eyelids down heavy. Kurt's tail was still wrapped around her waist; Kitty stroked its sensitive length which caused him to groan in pleasure. She smiled slightly at the sound he made before they found themselves going deeper into the kiss.

Kurt advanced onto her; she fell backwards onto the bed and then she phased them under the silky covers. His tail wrapped itself around her leg…He grinned down at her before he kissed away from her lips, to her cheek, down her jaw-line and then on her neck.

He moved her shirt over her shoulders and kissed the new exposed area. She kissed his temple and used a hand to run through his long, soft indigo hair, and then she forced her head up and playfully nipped on Kurt's pointy ear (she digs his pointy ears) while he continued kissing her shoulder and collarbone.

When Kurt finished there, he wanted to play some more…Kitty bit down on her lower lip while he moved down and disappeared under the covers. He grabbed the bottom of her pink shirt and moved it up to reveal her stomach.

Kitty closed her eyes and grinned as Kurt kissed her stomach, around her naval. She was very ticklish around that area and she tried hard not to burst out laughing…

Without warning, Kurt blew into her naval.

_That_ did it. Kitty yelped and pushed him away and then she giggled and rolled onto her stomach to the other side of the bed. "KU-URT! Do you want us to get caught?" She grinned at the cute Fuzzy Elf as he popped his head out from under the covers next to her.

"I love you, Kitty," he told her with a sincere and honest expression as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." Kitty rolled over on her back and motioned for him to come closer to her using her index without breaking eye contact.

Kurt flashed her a mischievous grin before he moved himself on top of her again. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before he moved in and kissed her. They responded to each other with a powerful, unique, and utterly unexpected sensitivity that neither of them had ever quite achieved before. The pleasure was more than intense. He held her, and she held him and they put everything they had into it; consumed by it. For at this moment, they were not at all aware of the world beyond their shadows. They couldn't hear anything except the beating of their hearts as they melted against each other. It was nothing less than incredible.

Eventually they fell asleep together, into each others' arms…

~*~*~*~

TBC…???

A/N:  Yum…Sweet. It was a little overdone, but sweet nevertheless. Anyway, major thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Glad most of you had fun reading this. Unfortunately, at this point, I don't feel motivated to continue for obvious reasons. If anyone wants me to continue, let me know. I have no problem continuing or ending it here, but don't expect anything spectacular if I do happen to continue.


End file.
